1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally related to systems and methods for access control, and more particularly to a fingerprint system and method for access control.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, access control systems include password identification systems, card identification systems, and portrait identification systems. Comparing with the password identification system and the card identification system, the portrait identification system is more secure. The portrait identification system generally includes a fingerprint identification technology and a face identification technology. The face identification technology is inefficient due to changes of angles, extraneous light, and makeup. Thus, the fingerprint identification technology is the preferred choice of the access control system.
However, the current fingerprint identification technology has some disadvantages. For example, a controller and a fingerprint identifier in the access control system compose an entity, in which some control lines, such as the input line of the fingerprint identifier, are exposed outside an access control device and can easily be destroyed by other people or other objects. Therefore, the current fingerprint identification technology still needs to be improved.
Accordingly, what is needed is a fingerprint system and method for access control whereby a fingerprint of a user is scanned by utilizing a handheld device.